Colors
by BluberryRose
Summary: Their weird, yet endearing story was one filled with color.
1. Green

**GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN? KYRA'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. XD This idea has been on my mind for a while. I have nothing to say, except for read, and review! Hopefully, you like it. :D**

...

Green

…

His eyes twitched. It took every ounce of control to not just fly his fist into the asshole's face. Even so, his hands were still clenched tightly. Usui stood there, his patience and sanity on the line as he just quietly watched the scene in front of him.

It was obvious Tora was hitting and flirting with HIS Misaki! This idiot could make grown men cry, but couldn't see when a man was flirting with her. Actually, no. Misaki wasn't dumb. She KNEW Tora was flirting with her.

She just didn't do anything about it.

His eyes twitched yet again. This time, his anger towards both of them.

"Sweetheart, call me Tora. Igarashi is my dad's name," Tora playfully insisted.

Oh, this tiger knew exactly what was going on. He hated Takumi's guts, so this was fun. Toying with his enemy's toy. How delicious.

They were all at Takumi's house, Misaki inviting Tora over to thank him for getting her to England.

"We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him!" she had said before inviting him. "Don't you feel at least a little bit of gratitude?"

Takumi would stare at her face blankly. "No,"

But because he loved his girl a little too much, she had won in the end and had invited Tora over…only to have him flirting with Misaki.

Usui mentally face-palmed himself. This girl was dense. What did she expect? A tea party with milk and cookies?

And Tora. Oh, that jackass was going to get it when the two were alone. His face darkened slightly, a cruel smile on his face. He was literally flirting with his girlfriend…in front of his face! Who DOES that? Idiots. Only idiots do that. Only idiots who need to die do that.

"Anyway, Tora, you best stop flirting with me. Or else, you know, he might just kill you," Misaki casually pointed at Takumi. However, he didn't pay attention, still thinking of ways to kill Tora.

"Sweetie, you need to loosen up. In my opinion, I think you're a little too good for him, am I right, or am I right?" Tora said cheekily, a fresh hint of cockiness in his voice.

Misaki raised her brow, her arms crossed. Tora and Misaki were on the couch, while Usui had reluctantly sat on the couch in front of them. How come that idiot sat next to her?

Tora had leaned into her. Misaki seeing this, she uncomfortably scooted away. "I disagree with that. Now, I invited you here to thank you for getting me to Britain. However, I think it's time for you to leave. Bye," Misaki curtly said, growing annoyed.

Misaki wasn't stupid. Dense, but not stupid. She knew Tora was hitting on her. Duh. She also felt the urge to send the idiot flying. But she didn't, because, without him, she wouldn't have gotten back to Usui.

Speaking of Usui, poor Usui. He was there, trying to remain calm as possible.

 _Just one punch… Please…_ He had pleaded with his eyes to Misaki earlier, but when she shot him down with a quiet yet powerful glare, he knew that was not an option.

That lead to his struggle of not killing Tora right then and there.

"Oh well, if you say so, my dear Ayuzawa. Before I leave, here's a little something," he whispered lowly with a mischievous glint in his gold eyes. He tipped Misaki's chin up with his index finger and crushed his lips against hers.

Did Tora like Misaki? Hmm, sure he did. And he also liked angering that bastard Takumi as well. So, it was a win-win situation! For him, anyway.

Misaki was startled from the kiss, too startled to even move. Takumi who was silent yet seething with anger the whole time had witnessed the act and forgot all his morals and teachings at the moment.

He needed to fucking **kill** Igarashi Tora.

Not holding in his anger…or his jealousy, he stood up from the couch and grabbed the fucker by the collar. There was a murderous glint in his eyes as he cruelly sent a bloody punch to Tora's pretty boy face.

Multiple punches were sent, one even to his gut. Takumi didn't care. All he needed to do was get that anger out.

"Don't…touch…her…" he managed to say between each hit. His eyes were cruel and his insides were feeling green.

Misaki was watching the scene with a horrified face. She was a little scared, to be honest. Rarely, she had seen Takumi get this angry.

"Takumi, CUT IT OUT!" she screamed and blocked a punch that was aiming for Tora's nose.

Takumi had come to his senses when he saw Misaki holding a baseball bat that most likely came from the closet nearby.

With a sigh, he released Tora from the air. Tora had painfully landed on the ground with a thud. Misaki winced a little.

Tora was a hot MESS. His blonde hair was matted with thick blood from his face. His nose was badly hurt and was most likely broken. Thick and hot blood was pouring from his face. He was even coughing up blood.

Takumi was heartless at the moment. Where was the fluffy alien she knew? Not here, that's what she knew.

"Oh look what you did," Takumi said with dark eyes, "now we'll have to clean up your pathetic mess. If you ask me, you deserved a lot more coming," Takumi said ruthlessly. Misaki raised her brow.

"Thanks for taking me to Britain, now bye! See you never Igarashi Tora," Misaki said sarcastically while picking up the bloody man from the carpet. Being surprisingly able to stand, he left the house, a little scarred. Literally.

"Wow, you guys are great hosts. By the way, Misaki, that kiss was fantastic," Tora managed to say. Takumi was triggered yet again and was about to land him in the hospital but Misaki stopped him in time.

Before Tora had shut the door, Takumi had darkly whispered so that only Tora could hear, "Come near Misaki again, and I will kill you. For real. And I'll make sure I finish the job." With that, he shut the door in the cocky blonde's face. A loud slam resonated through the chaotic place.

Now that Misaki and Takumi were alone, she was feeling a little awkward and scared. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Takumi, come here," Misaki had sweetly said, batting her eyelashes.

The green eyed monster had fallen for the temptress. He left the doorway and sat next to Misaki on the couch, with a blank face.

Having Takumi next to her, she leaned in and gave Takumi a sweet peck on the cheek with a shy smile.

He was definitely puzzled. What?

Suddenly, her sweet face was replaced with an angry black demon. Her dominant hand made cruel contact with his cheek. She had slapped him. Painfully. There was a dark red handprint lingering on his once beautiful cheek.

Takumi had relaxed. Now this was more like Misaki. But that slap had really hurt. A lot. He unconsciously rubbed his cheek with a pout.

Misaki was glaring. Oh, she was angry. If you thought Takumi was scary, you thought wrong.

"…USUI TAKUMI! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU DUMB SHIT OF AN ALIEN, COULDN'T FOLLOW ONE FUCKING RULE!I TOLD YOU TO LAY YOUR DAM HANDS OFF HIM, YOU COULDVE KILLED HIM, YOU OVERSIZED LITTLE GIRL! WHAT THE HELL CAME OVER YOU?! OH, IM NOT FINISHED, JUST YOU LISTEN, YOU DUMB PIECE OF ALIEN SHIT!" And so on, Misaki screamed scary and quite colorful things that could make a grown man cry if he listened hard enough.

Takumi could only stare at her in awe.

This was the women who he fell in love with.

…Wow.

Deciding he'd heard enough, he brought his finger to her lips. Her eyes looked at him, flickering from his fingers to his face.

"I'm sorrry. I wasn't Takumi that moment. I just loved you to much to let that bastard even LOOK at you, nonetheless kiss you," Takumi whispered soflty.

He was 100% saying the truth Even thinking about another guy's lips on Misaki's made his cold blood boil.

Misaki giggled. "You idiot. I'm still angry. And I was the one angry. Really angry. In fact, I was about to give him a piece of my mind for kissing me in front of my boyfriend. Looks like you beat me to it. Either way, what you did was wrong."

Takumi deadpanned, having her hands cup his cheeks. "Yeah, say whatever you want sweetheart, but I did not regret that."

At this comment, Misaki smacked his head.

'Ouch."

"That was an ouch? Think about what you did to the other guy, you bastard."

"Sorry."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME, YOU IDIOT!"

That evening resided with punches, kisses, and perverted comments.

Takumi felt green, when that idiot Tora was around. But who cared? With a mighty punch, a scolding, and a couple of kisses, Misaki would always be able to fix that green feeling.

Even if those hits fucking hurt.

…

 **Alright, thanks for reading, you wonderffully crazy people! Was it cheesy? Yup. Was it cringey? Yup. Was it crazy? Yup. Those were the 3 C's. Cheesy, cringey, and crazy. Triple yup. Anyway, thanks fro reading. Writing this kinda cheered me up, since I fell sick. -_- Ugh.**


	2. White

**Hi! Kyra here! I know I haven't been active in a while. Super sore for that. But I have a very short update here. Please read and review. Tell me how y'all feel. :) Enjoy!**

...

White

...

Takumi walked through the snow, a frighteningly chilly December night. The coldness blew in every direction, and he was freezing. His beautiful skin was now as pale as the snow underneath him. It didn't matter. It was okay. It was worth it.

Love. L-O-V-E. The word sounded so foreign, yet so real. Why? He needed this walk. He needed it to sort out all these feelings.

Never would he have thought these feelings were capable of belonging to him. If someone told him that earlier, when he was still able to think straight, he would have laughed in their faces and pushed them into a lake. Love? Him? That's a funny joke.

But before he even knew it, suddenly, he was whipped up in a crazy pool of emotions, those that completely contradicted the mask that he's been building for so long. Love doesn't belong to a ice white heart. Does it? Can it?

He now knew the answer. No. A white heart cannot feel love. Then why was he feeling all of this? Now, it was this answer that shocked him to the very core of his being.

Misaki Ayuzawa fixed his heart.

The blonde boy almost dropped dead in his tracks. He always knew he liked her, yes. Well, who didn't like her? But love? That was...such a strange concept. Was it true?

Unconciously, he whipped out a picture of her from the inside of his thick jacket. It was the picture that he had won at Maid Latte. Misa looked cute and fiery as ever. A smile was brought to the corner of his lips. Yes. He was in love with her. He was always in love with her.

Why did it take so long for him to find out?

Now, he felt stupid. Like a stupid, love sick fool.

It was all worth it.

He was in love with Misaki Ayuzawa, the demon who managed to add life and love to his once ice whit heart.

...

 **Such a short chapter I know. I know. But I felt it was right there I needed to end it. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading. I know the archives been a bit slow, so I'm trying to update. It would help very much if you all reviewed. That would be super helpful. Anyway, love y'all!**

 **Kisses and roses from Kyra**


End file.
